


门扉掩下 Behind Closed Doors

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当战事了结，那个以“亚瑟”之名享誉世间的女孩终于回归领地，一心渴望能有片刻喘息，无奈世事总与愿违……</p>
            </blockquote>





	门扉掩下 Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11694) by Moczo. 



> 题目：Behind Closed Doors 门扉掩下  
> 作者：Moczo  
> 人物：Lancelot (Berserker)，Arturia Pendragon (Saber)，Guinevere  
> 分级：PG-13  
> 类型：Humor  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8156146/1/Behind_Closed_Doors  
> 授权：As long as you credit the original work to me, I have no problem with that, sure. Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. ^_^

亚瑟王高举酒杯，“为胜利！”

“为 ** _胜利_** ！”众骑士回以欢呼。

“盟友们，汝等又一次于战场彰显了自身！”年轻的男子说道。

那少年很是瘦小，看起来怎么都不到15的年龄，却穿着貂皮的斗篷，头上更是戴着表征身份的冠冕——看起来违和极了。然而却没有人能否认Arthur Pendragon——那个瘦弱的少年——乃是世间最伟大的骑士与最高尚的王者，至少围着圆桌而坐的众人对此坚定不移。

圆桌上摆着为庆祝新的胜利而布置的精美盛宴，当然，并没有人抢先享用。

“卑劣的撒克逊人又一次侵入了美丽的不列颠，而再一次！吾卡默洛特的勇士们保卫住了这片大地！与孤并肩作战的战友们啊，汝确不辱骑士之名[1]！”王者最后宣布，“而今晚，今晚乃是汝应得之犒赏！无尽的美食，无限的好酒，何不纵情享受！”

Gawain递给他一个了然的微笑，“那么您呢，陛下？您会否加入吾等的狂欢？胜利亦属于您。”

Arthur笑着摇了摇头，“很遗憾，吾早已困乏难当，更何况王后与吾已有多日不见。”

“本该如此！”Kay大喊着，宣布盛会的开始：“来畅饮一番吧，男孩们！王可要去参与比这更宏大的舞会去啦！”

Arthur走出房间，将欢呼与呐喊抛之身后。一步又一步，微笑逐渐在他脸上褪去，躯体更是由内而外散发出深深的倦意。少年继续走着，脚步沉重而不乏优雅。摘下名为不列颠之王的面具，将亚瑟王的尊严与荣誉一同卸下，徒留下疲惫不堪的Arturia。

年轻的少女并不娇弱，相反地，她比同龄的其他任何人——甚至是大多数的成年男性——都要强大得多；尽管如此，在和骑士们一同经历了那么场漫长的战役之后，她也已经精疲力竭了。

但她所说的亦非全然的谎言：

她的确 ** _相当_** 渴望与她的王后独处一段时间，只是原因并非如她的骑士们所想罢了。

不同于手下大多数的骑士，Guinevere知道她的真实性别，因而两人独处时，她不再需要隐藏自己。单是能让她卸下盔甲， ** _放松_** 自己这一点，在她看来就足够珍贵的了。

她从肩上取下披肩，轻推开门。

房中传出的些许动静让她知道Guin尚未入眠，因此她没有刻意保持安静。“Guinevere？我希望你已经打理好我的床铺和就寝用具了，睡眠早已在召……”

“……唤我了？”

话语未停，Arturia的眼睛却在看到眼前迎接她的景象之后突地抽搐起来。

她的王后和未来的新娘——Guinevere——的确正在她们的房里。一同在内的还有她的守护者，Arturia手下最有能力亦是最强大的骑士，Lancelot。

她知道他们本就是亲密的友人，因此像是理所当然一般的，Lancelot成了她的私人侍卫，并且花去了大部分时间在Guinevere左右。

……但他不该花时间在Guinevere ** _体内_** [2]

——她的意思是，看起来在她进来之前，他正进行着某种高强度的活塞运动。

而后，床上两具赤裸（是的没错，这是最令Arturia反感的一点——他们甚至没穿一丝半缕）的躯体终于注意到了她的存在，急忙停止了……运动。

“啊——啊！陛、陛下！我以为您还会在宴会上再呆一会儿！”Guinevere慌忙道。

“吾王，得见您凯旋而归，吾心甚喜！”Lancelot说道，“呃……或许您已注意到王后与我之间的不雅行径。但请您相信，事情 ** _并非_** 如眼前所现的那样。”

“哈。本王更愿倾听他家之言；在那之后，孤之骑士啊，孤自会判断该相信何方。”Arturia说着，微眯起了眼睛。

“确实，那位骑士……并无任何不恰当的行为，作为王的侍从，他未有丝毫逾矩！”Guinevere慌慌张张地解释。

“夫、夫人，在下以为您的演说最好还是留待……”Lancelot忙开口，但那已经太迟了。

Guinevere正努力开展 ** _即兴演说_** ，可惜即兴发挥显然并不适合于这位宫廷贵妇——毕竟她实在少有能同时用上头脑和耳朵的时候。

“没错，Lancelot只是在教导我更多关于摔角的细节！”她说的掷地有声。

上帝见证，她听起来是那么 ** _骄傲_** 于自己的发挥。

老实说Arturia并不想戳破某个让她想想都犯恶的事实，但……“而这一教导必须在 ** _赤身裸体_** 下进行。”

“……事实如此，虽然可能看起来很奇怪，但我保证那很平常！”

“那并不平常。”

“……那很平常，只是也许您不曾 ** _听说_** 。或许潮流已经更新了。”Guinevere继续解释。

‘ _天国的上帝啊，她竟认定这解释十分明智吗_ 。’Arturia无奈地想，‘ _感觉就好像在看一只松鼠伪装自己是顶帽子_ ’

“王后……”Lancelot谨慎地轻唤。

“什么，骑士先生？”

“请……停止您的辩护吧。”

“如你所愿。”Guinevere回答。伴随着轻浅的吐息，她自顾自喃喃：“我还是觉得那是 ** _可能_** 的……”

“……吾王？”Lancelot看向Arturia。

Arturia叹了口气，“继续。但愿你的努力能更有趣些。”

“王……事实上，您看到我们的时候，我们只是……那只是个……关于布料的小纠纷。我试图向夫人展示一件……那个……”

“摔角！”Guinevere暗示。

“不是！那是……我新的战甲上雕饰的花纹。那盔甲是最近方才完成的最精致之作，我想也许凝视着它能够……能够减少夫人因您的远征而产生的寂寞。却不巧铠甲缠住了夫人的裙角，因此……”

“因此显而易见地，除脱去那造成事故的铠甲之外，汝别无他法。”Arturia打了个哈欠。

“是的，就只是如此！”

“顺便汝亦脱去了王后的礼裙。”

“……是，但……”

“及汝全部之着装，空余赤裸之身。”

“那、那是为了解除牵绊……”

“而在汝将衣着褪尽之后，”Arturia继续说了下去，“显然你被某物所绊倒了。”

“确、确实……”

 

“而在摔倒的同时，想必也是某种巧合，导致 ** _你的男性特征不断地插入王后的身体中去_** 。”

“……他是被某股强大的 ** _力量_** 所绊倒的，吾王。”Guinevere辩解。

“一股相当强大的力量。”Lancelot附议。

Guinevere的眼神飘忽开去，“那力量是如此地强大……事实上，我觉得我的身体都要被他……那股力量给……”

“ ** _无需细言，谢谢_** 。”Arturia打断。

“……撞碎了。”Guinevere迅速禁了口。

“ ** _难道你没听到我刚说的禁令吗_** ？”Arturia猛拍了下桌子，边按摩着鼻梁，努力抵抗脑中越发剧烈的疼痛。

“抱歉，吾主。我只是不自觉陷入了那场……那场……意外的回忆之中。”Guinevere一边说着致歉的话语，边用手来回慵懒地描绘着Lancelot的胸膛。

Lancelot几乎要在对方的抚摸下兴奋起来，却并未强硬地从她手下挣开。

“如果你二人打算再次交合的话，请确定做好了承受结果的准备。”Arturia蓦地出声。

“我……抱歉……吾王。”Lancelot强忍着不适说道，“这只是源于之前的……嗯……摔倒的后遗症，之前那次尚未彻底结束所以……”

“……Lancelot，在将汝那象征男子身份的某物插入于吾妻之前，汝可曾恳求吾之应允？”Arturia的声音里满是质问。

“……吾王，无论出于何种原因，您的 ** _那番_** 话，说得好似我是个无耻之徒……”

“汝不曾。汝之行径，又 ** _岂止是_** 卑劣无耻。”

“Well……我想在这点上我得替他辩护一下，你甚至不能像一个男人那样满足我呢！”Guinevere大胆地夺过话头。

当然，在她看来，这种“大胆”更像是小猫咪在强装凶悍罢了——尤其当对方身上只披着一件毛毯的时候。

“……我并不是男子，Guinevere。”Arturia久久地看着她，眼神怜悯。

“………………我很清楚这一点。”Guinevere回答，试图尽可能地捍卫自己的尊严——遗憾的是所谓尊严和她的“勇气”并无二致。

“我并非男性——在我们结婚之时你便已被告知了这一点，而我以为你已经预想到了那场婚姻所意味的代价。”

“………………我自然也，很清楚。”

“那么也许，你就该直接来找我并请求得到我的祝福——而不是趁我不在偷偷私会——那样一来，我或许还会协助你保持你的秘密，从而 ** _避免_** 走至如今的尴尬境地。”Arturia以极其缓慢的语速说道，好保证Guinevere能够理解她所说的每一个词汇。

Guinevere和Lancelot盯着左右不语，神色忐忑。

“那个……呃嗯……”Guinevere张了张口。

“那……也许是个更为明智的举措，是的……”Lancelot说着，“……只是我们……我们，好吧……”

“从没思考过？”Arturia干巴巴地说。

“……我想说‘我被绊倒了’，但……也许您的话的确更符合事实……”

“你从未被绊倒过，骑士先生。”

“……我确实没有。”

“如果你们还打算…… ** _请_** 至少离开我的床，考虑到我即将的睡眠。我实在很疲倦了，而且我已经因为这场意外而不得不延迟了睡眠的时间用以更换就寝用品——显然我不可能就这么在你的……液体里翻滚然后睡着。”Arturia语气糟糕地说道。

“呃……当然，陛下。”Lancelot应声将毛毯围在腰间。然后他突的停止了动作，使得Arturia无可避免的注意到了毛毯下不自然的凸起——这让她从心底泛起一股恶心感。

而在她注意到他的目光正牢牢地锁定在 ** _她_** 身上之后，那股恶心感更加强烈了。

“……也许，我想那会是个对我们彼此都更好的主意——如果您也能脱下礼服加入——”

“ ** _如果你那荒唐、无礼的嘴巴胆敢吐完那句愚蠢的句子，我保证这剑一定会以最残酷的方式刺入你的心脏。_** ”Arturia几乎是咆哮道。

“……抱歉？”

“藏好你两腿中间那个下垂的东西，用毯子裹好王后，然后 ** _滚_** 。”Arturia继续咆哮。

显然Lancelot和Guinevere并不是军械库中最锋锐的武器——即使他们是，他们也清楚当王的口吻听起来仿佛一只即将进攻的棕熊时，他们最好无条件遵从她的命令。

 

Arturia叹了口气，然后踩上她的床榻。

她渴望地看着脚下的床面，却只能叹息。

脱掉盔甲和其他的衣物，就这么把自己扔进床里——这是个多么诱人的念头，然而……

 

“……我的床闻起来满都是通奸和蠢货的气味。”她埋怨着，拖着脚步去寻找备用的毯子去了。

【END】

 

【作者记：在这个时候，我能说“我不知道自己在写什么”吗？】

注释：

[1] 原句“And no king could say that any finer knights hast e'er gone to war by his side”感觉怎么翻都表达不出原句的感觉，于是意译了……

[2] 双关句翻不粗来T T；”…spend much of his time around her. He should not, however, have been spending his time  _inside_ her”

[3] 关于Arturia的用词，这边就假定吾王在装腔作势的时候会用上“吾、孤”等人称词，而在松懈下来或者咆哮的时候就不会注意自己的用词←（因为窝翻不粗来TUT）


End file.
